


The One Left Behind

by Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird



Series: The One [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s05e08 Coda, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird/pseuds/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth/ Daryl TD Story. Time Setting a little after the Season 5 Season Finale. Daryl goes on a journey back to Grady Memorial Hospital with Aaron. He's in search for Dr. Edwards to replace Pete but it's a rough journey, with a huge payoff though. Kinda cliche but I love the idea and just threw in my crazy imagination :) Explicit rating because of future smutiness, language, & violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares & Ghosts

Blurred images. Sounds. *Shing* *BOOM*. A gunshot fills the hallway. It echoes and rings in his ears. Blood. Blood is everywhere. Sound of crying. It's him, he's crying. Bang...

Daryl woke up, his only ticket out of that nightmare. He could feel that he was in a cold sweat and felt nauseous. His heart was hammering in his chest. The nightmares had cooled down a while ago but now that he was on his way back to Grady Memorial Hospital, they had amplified quite a bit.

*Yesterday*

Rick stops Daryl. "You don't have to do this."

Daryl stops and glares at Rick, "You're right. I don't have to. I need to do this. You executed Pete. We need another doctor don't we?"

Rick sighed, "We have Maggie and Carol. They learned from Hershel. We'll be fine without him."

Daryl shook his head, "Deanna says she wants someone with experience like Pete. I'm going and it's settled."

Rick's head lowered, "Look, I know you blame me for leaving her behind. But you guys went back and she was gone. She's not-"

Daryl interrupted Rick, "It's my job to get people."

Daryl started to walk off but Rick grabbed his arm. Daryl turned around and Rick stated, "I know what you're doing to yourself. You're looking for something that's not there. It'll tear you apart if you don't-"

Daryl could feel his temper get the best of him, "I'm not goin' over the deep end. It's my job to search and find. It's my job. Isn't that what you wanted? For us all to fit in?"

Rick sighed, "And I know why you chose this one in particular. You have to admit to yourself that you're still looking for her. That's why you took the job in the first place. That's why you separated yourself. It hurts, I know but you have to let it-"

Daryl slightly loses it, "Don't you tell me what I have to do. I didn't make the call to leave her behind. I coulda' carried her! We didn't have to leave her in a raggedy ol' car surrounded by walkers. I blame myself, for not knocking you on your ass and bringing her anyways."

"We were surrounded by Walkers. You think I don't feel-"

"I don't care how you feel. We bury the ones we love. We don't burn them, we don't put them in cars, and we don't LEAVE them. We all know she deserved better. Now can I go?" Daryl turned and walked to join Aaron at the front gates.

Everyone around them were wide eyed.

"So you know where this place is located?" Aaron asked as he started up the engine of the car.

Daryl hopped on his motor cycle and revved the engine, "It's a big hospital in Georgia. Grady Memorial Hospital."

Aaron followed Daryl, "Sounds familiar. And what makes you think they'll come?"

Daryl kept a slow pace beside Aaron. "Well, when we asked the first time we didn't have walls and a roof over our head. They have the same thing but more people means more protection."

Aaron nodded, "And you said there was a doctor? "

"That or guy just likes to wear lab coats for a fashion statement." Daryl gained speed and took the lead.

After a few hours of traveling, Daryl gave the signal to take a rest stop and set up camp for the night.

After taking out a few cans of beans, Aaron spoke up, "I heard the conversation with Rick."

Daryl acted like he didn't hear him and kept stringing noise barricades around them.

"You need to talk about-"

Daryl suddenly turned around and walked to Aaron, so close that Daryl was just inches from his face. Daryl's face was cold and glaring. "I'm getting' real tired of people tellin' me what I need to do. I don't need to talk about nothin'."

Aaron nodded and Daryl turned and continued what he was doing.

*Present Time*

Daryl looked around to see if Aaron had noticed his not so heavenly slumber. Aaron had noticed. He was keeping watch.

"So, her name's Beth?" Aaron looked at Daryl with reassuring eyes. Beckoning for him to talk.

"Huh?" Daryl was still getting over the nightmare tremors and Aaron's question didn't really register.

"You kept saying something that sounded like Beth in your sleep."

Daryl realized what Aaron was getting at. At that time, Daryl picked himself up off the ground, slung his crossbow over his shoulder, and started to go into the thick brush of the forest.

Aaron sighed, "Daryl, you can't hold it in."

Daryl turned around and said, "I'm gonna go look for some food."

"We have food." Aaron pulled out a can of beans.

"I meant something other than what's in a shitty can." Daryl continued what he was doing as Aaron just shook his head.

…

Daryl noticed it was almost the beginning of another day. The sun was just barely peeking out. He had been walking for only maybe five minutes and looked around to make sure no one and nothing was around. He found a big tree and sat down much like he did when he had found that barn. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

He could feel it before it even registered with his brain. The overwhelming sensation in his chest as it started to constrict. He couldn't help but let a strangled whimper escape his lips as he once again took Carol's advice, and just let him feel it. This time though, it somehow felt worse. His dream had made him feel like he had just relived her death all over again. He had tried to move on. People died in this world. He knew that but that didn't stop the tears from brimming his eyes.

He heard a leaf crunch and a twig snap. He whipped around, forgetting about his cigarette hitting the ground, and saw that it was just Aaron.

"See? It feels good to let out some emotion every once in a while." Aaron smiled at him.

Daryl wiped his eyes clean and like a caged animal being cornered, lashed out, "What do you know?!"

"I know a lot about loss-"

"Bull shit. You haven't had what I had taken away from me. Even after you fought so hard to get it back, it just ends up blowing up in your face in the end. Having the only lightness you had in the word just…." Daryl was suddenly hit with the memories:

*Flashback Scenes*

Daryl was getting closer to Buttons with the rope."You used to be someone's huh?"….. "But now….. You're just yours."

"I get it now." Beth stabs Dawn. Boom. Beth's figure falls to the ground.

"You're gonna be the last man standin'."

"Don't idunno… What changed your mind?"

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

*End of Flashback Scenes*

"Daryl?"

Daryl looked up about to say something when a gunshot echoed over the forest and a scream overtook the quiet forest.

Daryl immediately picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his cross bow but a bullet narrowly missed his head right as he raised it.

A very dirty looking man with a W on his forehead held a gun and pointed it at Daryl. "I'd stay still if I were you and lower that cross bow."

"What do you wa-" Daryl started but the man chimed in, "Put down the crossbow, and we will talk."

Daryl hated when he was forced to drop his crossbow. But it was either do it or die so he complied with the man.

"Now, my question first. You haven't seen a cute little girl and a boy run by your path, have you?"

Daryl slightly scowled. He knew what kind of guy he was. And he already didn't like him. Just the way the man looked and said "cute".

"Uh, no. Why?" Daryl questioned.

"No reason. They owe us some food that is rightly ours and I want it back." The man looked Daryl up and down.

Daryl didn't like this guy. Something was definitely off. He gave off a kind of smell that reminded him off the Claimers.

"Oh and the little girl owed me some… other favors." The grotesque smile that filled the man's face made Daryl want to vomit but this is what the man wanted. He wanted to know if the two could hang. If they were to show being against it they might as well shoot themselves in the head.

"Oh really? I haven't seen a piece of ass in seems like months. Was she cute?" Daryl gave cheap smile and played along. Aaron knew what he was doing and just nodded and followed Daryl's lead.

The man kept his smile on his face, "Oh yeah. Real cute. Huge innocent baby blue eyes, nice ass, oh and blonde hair. Her face was all scarred, Looked like she'd been through the ringer if you ask me. She was a real looker, though. Seemed a little young too, the feisty ones really get me goin'."

Daryl's eyes grew wide. He knew it was impossible but…. He decided to not think about it and keep his act up. No matter how hard it was to not rip this man a new asshole. "She does sound like good 'on. Do you have any idea which direction they went? Maybe we can help you track her. I'm good at that kinda stuff. In payment you could let me have a go with the girl." Daryl winked while smiling.

"Hmm, I don't know. I was really looking forward to breakin' her in." The man started walking and Daryl followed with Aaron behind.

They had only walked a few paces when the man stopped suddenly. "Hear that?"

Daryl stopped and listened. There was a dense male scream not too far away.

They all started running towards it. The man suddenly stopped again and said, "Split up. We can cover more ground and hopefully we'll meet in the middle with both of em'."

Daryl didn't like the idea of splitting up but he wasn't going to argue. Daryl went the opposite way of both men and made his way through the thick forest. A walker came out of nowhere and he quickly shot it. He left the bolt he was in such a hurry to get to the poor souls before the man did.

But running while putting another bolt in proved to be not such a smart idea.

He hit something and then fell on top of it. Before he could react the person flipped him over and nailed him in the face. He had apparently knocked their weapon some ways off because they immediately went for it. He definitely felt his nose start to swell. Trying not to think of it he picked his crossbow up and aimed it at them. "Stop! I'm not a threat. I'm not one of 'em."

The person had already gotten their weapon…. It was a crossbow just like his.

He jumped up and aimed it at their back, "If you don't stop I will have to shoot, ya'. It won't be fatal but it will hurt somethin' fierce."

He could hear a feminine laugh come from the person. "I think you know better than anyone else that I'm not scared of gettin' shot."

Daryl was confused until the person turned around. His breath caught and he dropped his crossbow.

A smiling Beth Greene was standing not even 6 feet away from him, crossbow at her side.

Suddenly he felt someone run into him. A teenage boy with a black t-shirt on.

Daryl had been in such a bliss that he hadn't even felt the knife enter his shoulder. All he heard was Beth's scream.


	2. Taking Too Many Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises as Beth tries to save Daryl.

"Beth, I didn't mean-"the teenage boy started. "I thought he was…"

Beth pushed the kid out of her way to get to Daryl, who had fallen to the ground. She was now huddled over him, putting pressure on his knife wound. "N-n-n-no. Daryl? Please god, no. Look, I'm here! I'm not dead, remember?"

Daryl smiled and she returned the smile. "It hurts." Daryl croaked. It's like all the sleepless nights and running had finally caught up to him and he was feeling really drowsy.

Beth's heart was racing, "Don't think about that, just think of all the moonshine we're gonna drink once I get this fixed."

"You remember?" Daryl couldn't believe that she even remembered him nonetheless the drink they had that one night.

Beth smiled and nodded, "A lot was taken from me but you came back slowly but surely. I can only remember bits and pieces but you were part of 'em."

Daryl nodded, "I'm just glad you're alive. I'm very tired."

He was delirious. Beth was not good in crisis situations, especially this one, "Oh no you don't. You're Daryl. Daryl's not gonna let one knife wound end him, is he?"

He gave a tiny smile, "You always did believe in me, huh?"

Beth applied more pressure. "Always. And don't say did, I do. Daryl, You're not gonna die."

A voice came from behind him, "Oh now, let's not be too optimistic."

Beth looked horrified and Daryl knew exactly who it was.

"Look, I know what you want. But I have to take care of this now." Beth was still over Daryl keeping the pressure on his shoulder as she felt his warm blood pouring through her hands.

"Well, the supplies you need are in that backpack of yours. And those supplies are actually mine. And I don't waste supplies. Especially on people who steal." The man smirked at her.

"We didn't steal from you, you stole from us." Beth scowled at him, wishing she hadn't dropped her crossbow while trying to help Daryl.

The man shook his head, "Finders keepers, honey. Doesn't give you the right to raid our camp, kill three of our men, and take what we found and more."

Her attitude got the best of her, "S'not my fault you're boys suck at keeping watch and couldn't fend off a little girl like me…"

The man glared at her and aimed his gun at her, "Get up."

She stayed where she was. The man shot the teenage boy in the shin. The boy went down screaming.

"You bastard! How dare-"

"Nuh uh. Get up or I'll put a bullet right through his head." The man aimed the gun right at Daryl's head.

Beth slowly got up. If eyes could kill, his brain matter would be splattered all over the ground right about now.

The teenage boy was screaming in agony. The man rolled his eyes, "If you don't shut up. I will put a bullet in your other leg."

The teenage boy stopped suddenly and Beth thanked the heavens that he did. She tried to calm herself and then that went out the window when Daryl sat up. Daryl's body had finally somehow found the adrenaline he needed.

Beth clearly wasn't comfortable this, "Daryl, lie down. You-"

Daryl interrupts Beth, "He's not gonna take you away from me. I lived through it once, I'm not gonna do it again."

Daryl tried to get up while reaching for his crossbow but the man came up behind him, unsheathed a knife, and held it to his neck while keeping the gun trained on Beth, "You better listen to the girl before you have another injury to worry about." The man ripped the crossbow from Daryl, only leaving Daryl's neck baron for a few seconds, then the knife went right back to where it was.

Beth took one step towards them, "Please, you need to get away from him. If you do anything-"

"You'll do what? Kill me? The last time I checked, lil' lady, you're at my mercy. Because first I'll kill him," The man slowly applies more knife pressure to Daryl's throat. "And then I'll kill your other friend. And you'll just have to watch. You'll have to watch the life slowly drain out of their bodies. Well, more literally for this guy because, ya' know, blood'll be pouring out of his neck and all."

Beth looked from the knife at Daryl's neck to the face of this monster. She was on the verge of tears but she reminded herself:

"We don't get to cry anymore, we all've got jobs to do."

The man smiled as he saw her lose her confidence. "Now here's how this is gonna go, you give me that backpack over there I won't kill them. You refuse and I will. Then, we can get to those favors I want. If you have a problem with that I'll….."

Beth waited for him to finish, her heart still racing.

The man gave a sarcastic laugh, "Go on answer, sweetie."

Beth bit so hard on her lip, she could taste blood and gritted her teeth together, "You'll kill them."

The man nodded, "Good girl, see you can be tamed, huh?"

Daryl was even impressed by the scowl she gave the man, "When I need to be, asshole."

Beth could clearly see the man put even more pressure against Daryl's neck, "Oh? Asshole. That's not very nice. Let's see, I actually could just kill them both right now. I'll slit his throat and put a bullet in both of their brains. And I still get what I want. I kinda like that idea more."

Beth had to think quickly, she had to take a chance. A little bait-and-switch plan. Would it work? She had to try.

Beth slowly walked towards him, a slight sway to her hips, and gave the best performance of her life, "Look, You want me. I know you do. From that first time you laid eyes on me when you took our stuff. I saw it when we caught you. You burn to feel the touch of a woman again, right? My hands, body, everything on you. Am I correct?"

That threw him off. He nodded slowly. He was cautious, he definitely wasn't stupid but she knew how these men stacked their priorities.

"Give me the backpack." The man wanted Beth to think she didn't have him in her trap, but Beth saw the lust in his eyes.

Beth walked slowly towards the back pack, hands raised in the air. She picked her backpack up and slowly threw it to the man. The man threw Daryl back which made him land on his injured shoulder. Daryl couldn't help but let out a groan as the pain shot through his shoulder. Beth winced at the sound Daryl made and was going to make the man pay for that one.

The man looked through the backpack and nodded indicating everything was there.

Beth smiled when his eyes met hers, "Let them live and I will come willingly. I'm sure you like the fight but I am willing to do anything so they can go free. Anything." Beth put emphasis on the word and gave the best come hither look she could give.

Daryl couldn't believe what Beth was saying/doing. It wasn't her.

When the man got close enough he grabbed her and pulled her into him. Daryl's blood boiled as he saw the man smell up and down her neck and into her hair, groping her and putting his hands under her shirt.

He closed his eyes, at the pain and the scene that was occurring right in front of him. Only seconds had passed when he heard the unmistakable sound of a knife being thrust into flesh accompanied by a gunshot which rang in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes fearing the worst, just to see Beth rake her knife up his body, not much different from Rick gutting the man who tried to rape Carl. Apparently she had waited until his guard was completely down. Daryl was still angrier than hell that she would once again put herself in that kind of situation.

Why does she keep bringing a damn knife to a gun fight?! Daryl thought angrily to himself.

The man was still alive but barely. She smiled, "You kind of men are all the same. Thinking with your dicks instead of your brains. I'm sure now you'll know to check a woman for other weapons. Did you learn your lesson, sweetie?" She withdrew her knife from him and he fell backwards. The stab through the head was the last of that.

Daryl had managed to pick himself up, hand over his bad shoulder. Daryl's eye were wide and couldn't believe that not much time had gone by and this little small town farm girl, just took down a man in the most ruthless way possible. May have been not the smartest but ruthless? Definitely.

"Why do you keep taking risks, like that?" Daryl was clearly annoyed.

Beth rolled her eyes, "He was going to kill you and Luke. Even after I gave him everything he wanted. I know how his kind think, trust me."

Daryl didn't like the idea that she had come in contact with any other men like that man. It made him even angrier. "I just think you need to stop taking that big of risks with your life."

Beth scoffed, "So I'm just supposed to revert back to Ms. Baby Sitter Bethy? The one who needs protection all the time? I don't think so."

She was getting on his last nerve and she knew it.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally gets to meet Beth.

Daryl eyed her, "I'm not sayin' that, I just want you to think before-"

Suddenly Aaron came running out and Beth rose her knife, getting ready to pounce.

Aaron had stopped with his hands up. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder, "Beth, He's with me." She nodded and lowered her weapon.

Aaron lowered his hands as she lowered her knife. He looked at Daryl and then was looking at Beth and how her hand was covered in blood and holding a knife. Then he looked at Daryl's shoulder, "Did she stab you?"

Beth answered him before Daryl could, "No I killed that man who was going to kill all of us." Aaron looked passed them to see the man, a pool of blood on the grass, and also the teenage boy, in pain from his gunshot wound. Daryl nodded in agreement, assuring that Beth was no threat.

Her face caught Aaron's attention. Her face was almost angelic with big blue eyes and the long blonde hair in a ponytail that framed her face. Then he saw her battle marks. She had a ghost of a scar on her upper right cheek bone and another one on the left side of her forehead. Aaron looked closely, her loose blonde hair was covering it but he could make out a tiny circular indentation on the right side of her forehead.

Didn't he say her name was Beth? The way Daryl was looking at her… Then it was like the realization bitch slapped him in the face. This was the woman Daryl had been dreaming about and hurting over. But she was alive? He was too confused to notice he was still staring at her.

Beth smirked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Beth…." Daryl grumbled through gritted teeth.

Aaron stopped staring at Beth and looked at Daryl, wide-eyed, "This is THE Beth?"

"So he talks about me?" Beth gave Daryl a knowing smile.

Aaron nodded, "Well, not in so many words but…. He definitely cares a whole lot about-"

The teenager interrupted him with a moan of pain. He was going in and out of consciousness. Daryl thanked the boy so that he didn't have to hear Beth mock him for having feelings, "Are we just gonna talk like this is the Dr. Phil, apocalypse edition, or are we going to fix that kid and my shoulder."

Beth rolled her eyes, but gave a sly smile and looked at Daryl, "Sure." She turned to Aaron, "We will talk later." Aaron couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Beth turned back to Daryl and gave him a huge smile.

"Do you have any medical experience?" Beth asked Aaron as she rummaged through her supplies.

Aaron nodded, "Some, but I'm no expert."

"It's good that I don't need an expert, then. Go over there and do what you can." Beth found all the supplies Aaron would need and handed them to him. "If there's an exit point behind his leg then it'll be treatable, if not….. Like I said, do what you can."

She turned to Daryl, "We need to go somewhere else." Beth took the cuff of Daryl's sleeve and started leading.

"Why?" Daryl followed her.

"Well, I'm sure you have questions, right?" She lowered her voice, making a point for Aaron and Luke not to hear, "Plus, I'm gonna have to get a good look at your shoulder…. As in your bare shoulder." They went off further into the forest.

Daryl realized what she was insinuating and was not comfortable with the idea at all. "Just give me the supplies, I'll do it." Daryl reached for her backpack but Beth slapped his hand, "No offense but just some hydrogen peroxide and band aids aren't probably gonna cut it, no pun intended. I know it's hard, but Daryl, I won't think any different of you. You gotta' trust me."

It took everything for Daryl not to be stubborn and argue with her but her tone suggested that either way, he wasn't going to win this one.

They stopped just a little ways off. Suddenly He felt her body embrace him, her arms coming up around his neck and her face against his chest. He couldn't help his startled reaction but slowly brought is arms around her waist and hooked his fingers together around her.

"I'm glad you found me." Beth murmured into his chest.

Daryl swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, "I'm glad you didn't forget about me."

Beth slowly looked up at him and he looked down at her.

Beth finally spoke, "I am too."


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, not gonna lie. Beth explains everything to Daryl while she takes care of his wound.

Silence passed between them as their eyes communicated their emotions to each other. Daryl hadn't felt this… At ease? Calm? Happy? All of the above? Whatever he was feeling, he hadn't felt it in a very long time.

He had no idea what came over him but he slowly lowered his lips and came in contact with the wound on her forehead. The one he thought had been her demise. The wound that had taken her away from him.

Beth closed her eyes, slightly surprised by his action but didn't dwell on it. Daryl was kind of like an animal, any sudden movements or stupid comments and he would scamper away. Maybe not physically but definitely emotionally.

After what seemed like hours when in reality only a few minutes, Beth reluctantly pulled away and started to finger and grab the bottom of his jacket. She had to make sure he was ready for this. She knew about his scars on his back, she had helped her dad when Andrea had accidentally shot him. She didn't know they were from his piece of shit father at the time though. Her eyes darkened at the thought of Daryl being hurt and abused. She never thought of Daryl being the vulnerable or easily scared type. But knowing that he was at one point and his father taking advantage of it, it made her, in the simplest terms, really pissed off.

Daryl noticed that she was now grabbing ahold of the sides of his jacket quite roughly, but not making a move to remove it from him yet. He could almost guess why she was acting this way. The reason for his scars weren't really a secret to anyone anymore. He tilted her chin up to try and clear her mind of the anger she was clearly feeling. He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

She was surprised to hear his tone filled with trust instead of reluctance, it eased her mind a little as she took his permission.

Daryl felt like she was doing this too quickly, she wasn't but his nerves got the best of him. Once she got to lifting off his final barrier between his bare skin and her eyes he grabbed her wrist.

Beth sighed but looked up at him with understanding eyes, "Daryl, I know this is hard but we can't risk infection." Beth's eyes continued to shine with encouragement and Daryl nodded and helped her get his final shirt off.

It wasn't the leftover scars on his chest that distracted her. It was a huge understatement that Daryl was good looking. With black ink and muscles and…. Beth couldn't help feel her cheeks heat up and she had to take her mind off it before things got awkward.

She honed in on her objective and rummaged through her backpack and found a pair of disposable gloves.

"Where'd you find those?" Daryl asked as she put them on.

"We came across a school and we rummaged the nurse's station and found lots of supplies. Either people didn't think to look or it was full of walkers and the walkers just left. I don't know, but we were lucky." She pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls and looked his wound over again. "Speaking of being lucky, the good news is the bleeding has almost completely stopped. That means that he somehow didn't hit a major artery."

"I guess we both have a guardian angel somewhere." Daryl searched her face for an answer to how she was standing right in front of him. Beth saw the question but didn't answer his stare. She needed to get his wound cleaned before she explained herself. She sat the hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls to the side on a clean blanket.

"When you get to that stuff Just pour it, I don't need you babying me. It's better just to pour it all over than dab it." Daryl hated what was coming, and the hydrogen peroxide/ rubbing alcohol were the least of his worries.

"That's a waste. And I need to make sure every inch is clean before I start stitching it up. Be a man." Beth smiled at that last part. After all he had gone through, he was scared of a little stinging and bubbling.

She was eyeing and lightly touching the wound, "You need to sit down for this."

"Too tall for ya' Greene?" Daryl joked.

Beth smirked, "No. It's just you're being such a baby about the hydrogen peroxide that I just figured you'd probably faint when I started sticking a needle through your skin."

Daryl gave a slight shiver but did what he was told. Daryl sat up against a tree and she sat to the side of his injured arm. She had to lean in close to make sure she was getting every speck of dirt and dry blood with a wet cloth. "You're also lucky we just filled our canteens up and just found this rag."

"Oh yeah, lucky me." Daryl replied sarcastically and Beth couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He loved that sound, he thought he'd never be able to hear that cute laugh again. He thought about requesting her to sing to him while fixing him up, but lost the nerve.

Beth made sure she was getting every speck of dirt off his arm and Daryl had to admit that he didn't hate the feeling of Beth running the cold rag up and over his aching arm and shoulder.

Beth reached for the hydrogen peroxide and one cotton ball. She held it to the side so he could see it and explained sarcastically, "Now I'm gonna clean your boo boo but you have to be good. If you are, later, you'll get a lollipop." She nailed the impersonation of being a doctor bribing a kid. Daryl scowled at her which made her start giggling again.

It was painful but not as bad as he thought.

After a few moments, Beth realized how close she was too him. Him being Half-naked, with his dark tan and those damn muscles. She couldn't help but notice the way they trembled when she touched them.

Stop it, Beth Greene. Beth scolded herself.

She did the mistake of tilting her head to look as his face as his face came towards to look at his wound. They're faces were mere centimeters apart. She looked slightly down at his lips for a second. She didn't think he noticed, but he did.

"Uh…. Are you done with that acid you're pourin' on me, or do you just like to see me in pain?" She couldn't help notice that this was meant to distract from the obvious tension that just displayed between them in those few seconds of closeness.

Daryl gave a slight smile and Beth rolled her eyes. "Really? You saw a bullet go through my head and you didn't see me cryin'."

Daryl's smile receded. He wondered how she could joke about such a traumatic event. Everyone had their own way of coping but she was acting like it wasn't a miracle that she was alive. He finally replied by saying, "Because you were dead, I'm still confused on how the hell you're sitting here. I expect to wake up from a dream or somethin'." Daryl jokingly pinched his arm.

Beth let a smile play on her lips, "Technically, I wasn't dead."

"But you had no pulse, no heart beat." His mind was trying so hard to crack the puzzle of her survival.

"Well, then how do you explain it? I believe God didn't think it was my time that day so he allowed me to continue on my journey. Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith." Daryl's ears perked at that sentence. He remembered when she had said that on their own journey together. That day seemed so long ago.

Daryl watched as she slowly dabbed more of the "acid" on his open wound, "Trust me, I have a whole new side to my faith. I just wanna understand…"

Beth stopped dabbing and turned her head to stare into his eyes, "I don't remember much but I do remember voices and screaming. Dr. Edwards saved me not once but countless times. I owe him everything but at the hospital….. Things went really wrong."

"Like what?" Daryl urged her to continue as Beth went back to her back pack to get some hand sanitizer.

As she rubbed a lot on her hands she continued, "Dawn wasn't the one who shot me. Dr. Edwards never revealed to me who exactly did but he assured me that the bullet was meant to kill Dawn. But-"

Daryl interrupted, "Wait, hold on. I think I woulda' noticed if someone behind y'all was pointin' a gun."

Beth shrugged, "Hey, that's just what he said. I wasn't all that conscious, remember?"

Daryl had to admit that he had been quite tunnel visioned on Beth and Dawn. His eyes were concentrated on them because he wasn't in control. He was in control when Beth was right at his side but not when she was standing in front of Dawn. He just heard a gunshot go off, Beth fall to the ground, and Dawn's gun being out. He had just assumed. He tried to remember what she had said.

"It wasn't me."

In the heat of the moment he hadn't listened to her plead and shot her in the head at point-blank range.

Beth saw him calculating in his head and decided to continue, "The officers had no clue that I had scissors and was planning to stab her in the neck. When I moved to stab her, Dawn's head went further to the right and BAM. I was out cold. I don't remember anything but minor sounds, smells, and touches. Then I woke up in a hospital bed in Grady…. again."

"That's why we didn't find you." Daryl looked down as he knew what was about to happen, the stitching part.

Beth cringed as she got her half-hazard suture kit ready, knowing what she was going to have to do to him. And it wasn't going to be fun for either of them. "You didn't find me?"

"I picked you up and carried ya' out of the hospital where Maggie was. We were so busy coming to terms with what happened that we didn't notice the Herd comin' right toward us. I ran while carrying you but Rick told us we had to leave you behind and that we'd come back for ya'. Me and Maggie hated the idea, but he took you from me and put you there. When Rick, Tyreese, Noah, Michonne, and Glenn decided to go to Noah's home, we decide to go back and see if the herd had died down any. It had but you weren't in that car."

Beth was wide eyed and had forgot all about the suture kit, "I don't blame you for leaving me behind… You thought I was dead."

Daryl shook his head at her statement, "Well apparently you weren't."

"You didn't know that." Her sparkling blue eyes made his guilt subside a little. She laid her hand on his that was closest to her and gave an even more reassuring squeeze. "You can't continue to blame yourself. You know how bad I would have felt if you had died? Not to mention that you leaving me behind actually saved my life. Everything happens for a reason."

Daryl looked back into her eyes and nodded. She withdrew her hand to get her sutures ready and she could feel Daryl eyes on her hands. She decided to get his mind off things by continuing.

"So as I got stronger, I slowly took over a sort of leadership role. Dr. Edwards always told me that he wished they had found me sooner." She smiled to herself. "For a real long time, all I remembered was Daddy and Maggie. It's unexplainable. I would walk by something or smell something that would remind me and give me back bits and pieces. I started to remember the group, you more than anyone else."

Daryl looked up from her hands to Beth's smiling face. He was about to ask why him, but even if she did know the reason he couldn't help the pride that he received just by her mentioning that she remembered him better than anyone else. It gave him a sense of importance.

"I wanted to go looking for you, Maggie, and everyone else but all I had was going to Noah's and like I said, I wasn't fully healed for a very long time. Hell, I didn't even know if y'all were alive. I didn't even know where to start."

Daryl nodded again. Beth hated when he was silent. He didn't seem mad. He didn't seem disappointed. He seemed understanding but she still wished he'd say something.

He decided to ask another question instead, one that was bugging him ever since she mentioned the hospital, "Then how the hell did you meet that kid and not stay there. It seemed like a great setup for you."

Beth looked down at her suture kit and then to the side, "We started getting these weird messages saying we had some sort of debt to pay and that even though they were stationed far from us they were still closer than we thought. The last note we got threatened us…. I didn't think much about it… I just thought we woulda been more prepared. I stationed watches and I made sure everyone was armed…." Daryl noticed her emotions were starting to get the best of her, he laid his hand on hers like she did a few moments earlier, but intertwined his fingers into hers, letting her know he was there and everything was okay. She smiled with a slight glistening in her eyes from the tears that didn't quite make it to her face, "They just all of a sudden started gunning people down. In the hallways, in the rooms…. I just don't understand why they didn't even give us a chance, ya know?"

Daryl glared down at the ground, "Some people just don't care anymore. It's like a part of them are… just gone."

Beth took in a deep breath before continuing, "Well at the time I was with Dr. Edwards and Luke. I found Luke fending for his life against two walkers while on a supply run. Unlike the old Grady, we ask before we take someone in…. So like I said, we were in the room, Edwards was giving me my stats and telling me how I was recovering and Luke just came by for some IB Profen for a headache. We all heard the gunshots from the other side of the hall… They wanted to go see what was going on but the notes just flashed through my head and I told them we needed to just go. So we did."

She paused, clearly blaming herself. Daryl spoke up, "You did the right thing. I know it's hard and you think about what ya' coulda done and that maybe you coulda saved someone, but you saved who you could."

Beth glared at the ground and her voice's pitched raised a little, "But that's the thing! We made it out, me and Luke got ahead and I wasn't paying attention. We didn't notice until the screams…"

Beth was internally fighting her emotions, "Dr. Edwards had ran right into a walker. If I had just slowed down and made sure… That he was… I coulda saved him! He saved me all those other times, took care of me. And I had one job to save both of them and I couldn't even do that."

Daryl squeezed her hand tight, "Beth, look at me." Beth kept her eyes on her suture kit. "Beth!" She looked up and almost let the tears go. Daryl sighed, "You always tell me how I can't blame myself for everything that happens. It's about time ya' take ur own advice."

Beth took in a deep breath and nodded, "We got in one of the police cars and drove for a long time. After the farm, the prison, the funeral home, and now Grady….. I believed for a long time that I just was meant to be a drifter. Nothing was ever going to be permanent."

Daryl hated her talking like that. "I think you're wrong."

Beth met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "You found someplace?"

Daryl nodded, a slight smile forming, "You would love it there. It's just like how things used to be, at least it's as close as it'll ever get. The people were a little oblivious but I think they've gotten a hold of reality now."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be comfortable." Beth stated but Daryl lifted her chin once again to look at him.

"It's different Beth. There are walls and houses. If you just came to see it." For a second Daryl thought she would say no, and that caused him to hold his breath

Beth's smile was confirmation enough, "Fine, it's gotta' be better than running away from assholes all day. Scavenging and stuff." Daryl let her chin go and sighed happily. Beth eyed him and finally finished getting her stuff ready to finally begin the stitching process.

"I guess that's just how it was supposed to work out then, huh?" Daryl gave a slight smile.

"What do ya' mean?" Beth gave him a sideways glance.

"It's just so ironic. I should be thanking Rick for putting you in that car." His smile grew and she understood.

"Daryl, I don't believe I've seen you smile this much unless my memory of that was lost too." Beth laughed and Daryl chimed in, "No, not much has made me smile."

It was silent between them. She felt like they were back at the funeral home, the tension rising between them once again.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets his stitches but that's not all he gets.

Beth cleared her throat and it brought them out of the silent questioning between them. She got a lighter and held the needle over it. After sterilizing it she rubbed some rubbing alcohol on it. 

“We can’t be too careful.” Beth rose the needle to his skin and couldn’t help but feel Daryl’s breaths on her neck. The goosebumps she felt were slightly distracting her from her goal.  
………………………….  
The stitching took a while but Daryl took it well. If making vulgar slurs and muffled screams can be considered taking it well.

“God, woman are you done yet.” Daryl’s hands were gripping the earth beneath him. 

Beth slipped the needle through his skin one last time.

“Goddamn it, I can’t take this much more.” Daryl cursed, his hand leaving the earth and suddenly grabbing onto her thigh.

She jumped slightly. She had no clue if he knew what he was grabbing or not, “I’m glad you didn’t do that when we first started or I most likely would have punctured the needle right through your wound. You’re very grabby when you’re gettin’ fixed up.” Beth cut the string material, still aware that his hand was still lingering on her thigh.

“It’s not pretty but it’ll have to do.” Beth looked over her work and smiled. “I was expecting for you to pass out half way through, you were cussin’ so much.”

She missed his hand’s warmth right after he removed it from her. Daryl scowled at her, “I’d like to see you go through stitches without whinin’ any.”

Beth smirked, “In case you’ve forgotten, I have gotten stitches before. And I don’t remember actin’ the way you did.”

“Yeah but you were in a hospital. Being treated by a doctor. Not a vet’s daughter.” Daryl mirrored her smirk right back at her.

“Edwards trained me, so technically I learned from him. And I think I deserve thanks. I didn’t have to help you.” Beth got the dressing ready to cover the stitches.

“You had no choice. You weren’t gonna let it get infected.” Beth knew what Daryl was doing. He was clearly in one of his playful moods, which was rare coming from him. She didn’t know if it was the after math of the endorphins from his surgery or what but he was clearly egging her on.

She jokingly glared at him, “I could have. I would have if I’d known you were going to be such an annoying patient.”

Daryl scoffed at her comment, “Annoying? Beth, the first time we were together after the prison. That was annoying.”

She may have taken offense to that if she didn’t slightly agree and know he was joking but she couldn’t let him win that easily. Beth suddenly turned her head away from his patched wound and said, “Well you wasn’t the best companion either. You bein’ all antisocial and all. I felt as though you didn’t need me and I was just nuisance to you.” 

Their faces were so close, close enough to see the different colors that made up each other’s eyes. Beth noticed the joking in his eyes had been replaced with… She couldn’t quite tell. He was very serious though.  
Daryl finally spoke, his voice gravely almost like he was about to cry, “Do you have any idea what I went through… when I thought I’d lost you twice?”

Beth had no clue what brought Daryl to say this, but it stirred something inside her. Being careful not to disrupt his injured shoulder, she bought her arms around his neck and he pulled her against him. 

He felt her lips quiver as she kissed him up his neck, her hands twisting into his hair. He froze the moment he felt her lips touch his skin. He immediately thought about stopping this but her lips made it to his ear and she whispered, “I don’t plan on dwelling in the past, Daryl…” All of Daryl’s doubts evaporated as he brought his arms tighter around her middle and brought her closer to him, ignoring the soreness of his shoulder.

She pulled away from him and he was expecting her to reject him or pull all the way out of his grasp. But her hands were still enveloped in his hair and she looked like she was trying to figure out a hard puzzle. Without warning, her lips crashed against his. 

A voice in the back of his head was screaming that this wasn’t the place or time, but a new side of him pushed that side back. She brought out that better part of him, and he was gonna let that part take control for a little while. 

Beth’s hands came to his shoulders, mindful not to put too much pressure on him. Daryl’s hands came to rest on her hips as he deepened the kiss.

Beth suddenly departed from the kiss, her breath coming in raspy and un-even breaths, “We need t-to stop.”

Daryl was disappointed but nodded, respecting her wish and started to move and release her.

She saw the disappointment and even though she had made the statement, she wasn't moving from him. She rolled her eyes at herself as she thought, ‘Who am I kidding.’ And went for him again, her lips coming in contact with his but this was different. It was hungry and needy. Beth could just make out a hearty laugh come up from within him into the kiss. She bit his bottom lip and he sucked on her upper lip and delve his tongue further into her mouth. 

The kiss was sloppy but neither of them were going to critique at this point. 

Beth softly guided him away from the tree, down on the ground, and straddled him while still not breaking away from their kiss. Her clothed chest was against his bare chest and he wished his shoulder wasn’t aching or he would rip the shirt right off of her body. 

Daryl felt her grind her hips into him and he let out a groan. She was not surprised at what her hips came in contact with and it caused the spot between her legs to become more hot and tingly. Daryl lifted his good arm to explore under her shirt, his hand resting on her belly but then making his way up until he felt her bra and hesitantly cupped her mound of flesh that was covered. 

She departed again, but he moved to her neck while his hand still worked her breast. She let a moan escape her lips but put her hand over his, reluctantly ceasing his assault on her body. They weren’t truly concealed. They had only stopped a short walking distance from where Aaron and Luke and by now they had to be wondering where they were at, “We really need to stop before-” 

Daryl started nipping at her neck and sucking at her pulse point. She had made her choice and he wasn't letting her go this time, “Nuh uh, finish what you started, Greene.”

Something about the way he said that command made her whole body ignite and suddenly she threw her reasoning out the door. His hand left her breast but returned to the waistline of her pants and slipped into her pants to feel the heat radiating from her. He heard the whimper she let out and felt his pants underneath her get more uncomfortable. Her jeans were snug and he wanted to explore every inch of what was hidden from him. He growled at the restriction.

She let out a breathless moan, “Who knew you could be so forward, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl growled, “Don’t call me that.” And flipped them over. Daryl wished it could have been a smoother transition but his shoulder definitely ached. 

He was an inch away from her face, hand now out of her pants but slowly caressing up and down her thigh, teasing her. Beth bit her bottom lip watching his hungry eyes burn into hers.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Aaron just stood there, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed that. You guys deserved at least something after all that dialogue in the past chapter. I can’t help but feel it’s a little soon but after all they’ve been through… it just seemed right. I do believe Beth would have brought the sexy beast outta Daryl at some point ;D


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth comes home to us.

If she doesn't wipe that smirk off her face.

Beth and Daryl were walking together behind Aaron, and Beth knew he was embarrassed after getting caught by Aaron. She also knew that Daryl's body hadn't really… calmed down and hadn't returned to normalcy.

"Stop it." Daryl whispered to Beth.

"Stop, what?" Beth tried to stop smiling.

"You know what. It's not funny." Daryl grunted.

He had been so ready to take her and then Aaron had showed up to tell them they needed to get a move on. Yeah, Aaron wasn't his favorite person in the world at that moment but Aaron did it for good reason. They were surviving in a world with monsters and if he let his guard down for too long it could have been hazardous. But he was having trouble believing he would have lasted that long with her. It had been a really long time, and she was gorgeous. With her long blonde hair and those big piercing baby blue eyes- He needed to stop thinking about it. It wasn't helping his situation.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I'm just mindin' my own business." Beth moved closer to him and slid her hand into his, interlocking her fingers with his.

Daryl had the natural instinct to push her hand away, but the feel of her touch and just knowing she was there was becoming real comforting to him. He was still a bit unsure what people would think if they saw them waltz into Alexandria hand holding. What would Rick or Maggie think? What would any of them think? A man in his 30s holding a 19 year olds hand. It had conflict written all over it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beth interrupted his thought process which he was thankful for.

"Just thinkin." Daryl kept staring ahead, avoiding her stare.

Beth didn't like that response. She had felt him jump when she had taken a hold of his hand. He was over thinking the situation. Did he not want this? She knew he was really bad with emotions but after all they'd been through… It just seems silly to not think what's right is right. Beth knew he had feelings for her just by the way he had held her a few moments ago. He needed to see that it didn't matter what people thought. as long as he was happy.

Aaron's voice stopped them both from their thoughts, "Luke's stable for now, there was an exit point. I got him fixed the best I could", Aaron said over his shoulder.

"Just as long as he doesn't come at me with a knife again, he'll stay stable." Daryl stated as they got closer to where the whole confrontation with the man had been.

"Daryl, he didn't know I knew you. At first I hadn't either until I heard your voice. You woulda done the same thing if someone so big and bad as you came walkin' up on lil' ol' me." Beth batted her eyelashes at him jokingly and he let out a chuckle.

Luke was conscious but they could tell he was still in pain. Beth looked concerned and went to go talk with him.

Aaron looked right at Daryl. Him with his inquisitive eyes and-

"Ah no, not this again. I wasn't tellin' you how I felt before, I'm not talkin' now."

Aaron laughed at his comment and just let it go. He didn't need explanation. He saw it all first hand.

Beth got up from sitting with Luke, "I guess it's on to this place you guys call home."

Daryl cut in, "We call home." His eyes burned into her for confirmation. She nodded, "We." She confirmed. She saw him relax slightly.

Aaron asked, "What about Grady?"

Daryl saw the flash of sadness in Beth's eyes. Before Beth could try to explain, Daryl just shook his head, "There's nothin' left for us there. It was overrun by a couple of assholes with guns." Beth appreciated Daryl not mentioning how exactly Dr. Edwards died.

Aaron looked disappointed but nodded, "Well back home then?" Daryl nodded and was happy to see Beth's enthusiasm peak.

Once they got to their vehicles, coming across minimal walkers in the process, Beth couldn't hide her excitement when she saw the motorcycle, "Daryl! You found one?" She untangled her hand from his and went up to it to check it out.

"More like a welcoming gift from Aaron and Eric. It helps travel when we go to recruit." Daryl explained.

After a few seconds Daryl asked shyly, "Ya' wanna ride?"

Beth thought it was impossible for Daryl to get anymore awkwardly cute but she was proven wrong once again, "Hell yeah."

…

They arrived at the front gates and Daryl just realized Beth hadn't asked about anyone. Not even Maggie. He stopped his engine.

Beth was clearly impatient, "Why are we stopping?"

"I want Aaron to round up everyone. You deserve this." Daryl let a small smile play on his lips. Beth hugged him tighter from behind and he felt her lips graze against the back of his neck.

…

Aaron left Luke in the car and met the watch at the gate and told him to get everyone but mainly Daryl's group together.

They had all been, luckily, in one house, enjoying peaceful times and chatting. Aaron knocked on the door and Rick answered. When Rick noticed Daryl wasn't with him he had a sinking feeling in his chest.

Aaron saw the look Rick gave him, "No, Daryl's alright but you guys need to see this. Get everyone and come to the front gates."

The walk wasn't far and Rick could make out Daryl on his Bike at the entrance. Daryl had just pulled through and stopped after the entrance. The watch had pulled the car in and they were shutting the gates.

The group got close enough to see that Daryl wasn't the only one on the bike.

"Oh my- " Rick heard Maggie behind him cry as she rushed the blonde girl and held her close. They were both crying in each other's arms.

Daryl came to stand by Rick who was lost for words, as everyone else was.

"She's a fighter." Daryl stated.

Rick nodded, "More of a fighter than we ever gave her credit for."


	7. Not Much of A Warm Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna meets Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Sorry! I'm going out on my Externship for Medical Billing and Coding and my life has been horribly crazy. Expect chapters every week. Maybe even 2 in a week!

Maggie would not let Beth go. Even when Beth tried to depart, Maggie’s grip grew tighter. Beth giggled through her tears, “Did ya’ miss me?”

Maggie pulled apart just to look over Beth’s features. Beth shied away and Maggie grabbed her by the chin softly, “Don’t be ashamed... And yes, Bethy. More than anything.”

Beth smiled up at her and hugged her again before finally getting out of Maggie’s grasp. She stared at the father and son duo, clearly still trying to unscramble their brains. 

Before anyone could welcome her back, Deanna’s voice interrupted the reunion, “And who’s this?”

Beth looked at the woman and sized her up. She looked cold and reminded her of Dawn. “I’m Beth.”

Daryl stepped beside Beth, “She’s part of our group. She just got… Left behind.”

Deanna side glanced Maggie and then she knew who Beth was. Maggie had mentioned in their interview that she had a sister that got shot and her body had been left behind. “I’d like to do a video interview with her. See where she’ll fit in…. If she does fit in.”

Beth was confused. What the hell was she talking about? 

‘IF I fit in? What?’ Beth was perplexed at why this woman wanted to do it now when she just arrived. All Beth really wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. After being on the road for so long she forgot what a normal bed felt like.

“No disrespect but I’m kinda tired and… smelly. You probably won’t wanna be in close quarters with me.”  
There were a few chuckles from both groups. Even Daryl shook his head with a small smile on his lips. But there was one face that did not find it funny at all.

“Why? You have something to hide?” Deanna narrowed her dagger eyes at Beth.

‘Did I just walk into another world with a controlling psycho?’ Beth thought to herself as she stood her ground and didn’t let Deanna get to her.

“No, I’d just be more cooperative if I got some rest. That’s all. I’ve got nothin’ to hide ma’am.” Beth gave her a smile despite the rudeness that was being thrown back at her.

“It’s required when you enter. Everyone else has done it. It’s just for a safety precaution.” Deanna came closer to Beth but Beth took a step back.

“Hold on, you just said it was to see where I fit in… Not for safety… I’m no threat to you or your people.” Beth had no problem with doing it but she was overly exhausted and did not feel like explaining her whole journey again in one day.

Rick was getting impatient with Deanna. This wasn’t about Beth. He stepped in when he thought Deanna wasn’t going to let off, “If she doesn’t want to today, she’s not going to. You can’t imagine what she’s been through.”  
“How are you so sure she’s the same girl you left behind?” Deanna’s voice was calm but Beth immediately went from respecting her to despising her. Even though her argument was semi-valid, Beth didn’t like being accused of being something she was not.

Beth turned to look over at Daryl and she could see his pupils darken with anger, “And how is your video gonna prove she isn’t the same? She’s been through hell and just needs a good night’s sleep and time with everyone.” Beth smiled at him and resisted the urge to take his hand. She didn’t have to resist though. She was surprised to feel his fingers come intertwined with hers. No one noticed, except for one particular woman.

Deanna looked between Daryl and Beth. Beth really didn’t like how Deanna was looking at them, “If you’ve got something to say, say it.”

Daryl growled under his breath, “Beth…”

Deanna snorted, “I just didn’t peg Mr. Dixon as the type to go after such young girls, that’s all.”  
Everyone looked at them and noticed their interlocked fingers. Beth rolled her eyes as she felt the anger rising in her chest. What the hell had she done to piss this woman off? Deanna didn’t even know her and she already has judged Beth as being a naïve, dangerous threat. With all these thoughts swirling in her mind, Beth lost all control of her respectful demeanor.

“Excuse me?!” Beth snatched her hand away before Daryl could hold her back and started moving towards Deanna but David (the watch that was at the gate when they arrived) pulled a gun on Beth. Beth hadn’t even noticed that her hand was over the sheath containing her knife. It was a natural instinct for her when she felt threatened or angered. She wasn’t planning on using it, Deanna just tripped a wire in her head that set her off. And she already didn’t like her… that much was for sure. 

Daryl in turn pulled his crossbow on David, “You best put it down ‘fore I make you put it down.” Daryl’s southern accent was thick with malice. He was tired of Beth getting weapons drawn on her. She needed to cool the tough, defensive exterior before she got herself actually killed. 

‘Damn girl thinks she indestructible just ‘cause she survived a bullet to the head and got lucky,’ Daryl thought to himself angrily.

Thankfully, Beth had stopped instantly when the gun had been aimed at her but she still was glaring at Deanna. Her hand was off her knife but Deanna still looked threatened. David lowered his weapon and so did Daryl.

“I think you’ve been out in those woods for too long. I heard nothing but great things about Maggie’s little sister. Like how she cared for the baby back at the prison, helped out on the farm. How you were the songbird of the group, always singing a melody to keep the mood light. This world can change people, and I’m not too sure you can be trusted. You all saw how fast she went for her weapon. And all I did was state a fact.” She looked around to everyone and her people were starting to agree. 

Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing as he walked up next to Beth, “She’s not doing your interview today.” He jabbed a finger in Deanna’s direction.

“Then she will have to leave. I will not let someone who threatens me sleep inside these walls.”  
Rick came into the dispute, “You trusted us.”

“And what have I gotten from that? My son is dead. My husband is dead. Pete is dead. Ever since you all came in there has been nothing but trouble.” Deanna pointed at Beth, “She goes or you all go.”

Aaron shook his head. He couldn’t believe this was coming from Deanna. They had prided themselves on saving people not throwing them to the wolves. “Deanna, listen to yourself. I think you need some rest. We all do.”  
“I want her watched by one of our people, just to make sure judgement isn’t clouded.” Nicholas was a bit too excited about that for Daryl’s tastes.

Daryl immediately got in front of her protectively, “I’ll watch over her.”

Deanna snorted, “I’m sure you will.”

Beth touched Daryl’s arm because she knew he was close to breaking and if Deanna didn’t stop he knew he would start believing it and then Beth would have to start from square one with him. He didn’t need to be ashamed but Deanna was trying her damnedest to make him feel that way. No, no one treated Daryl like this. Not anymore. Not on her watch.

Beth came from behind him, “How dare you. I won’t stand here and allow you to insult this man over something that isn’t any of your business. You’re lucky to have him and I think your just pissing all over that because you’re not getting what you want. I met someone like you once.” Beth narrowed her eyes at Deanna and challenged her. “And she ended up with a bullet through her brain.”

Daryl’s eyes widened and he was conflicted. He loved that she was sticking up for him but she also was digging an even bigger hole for herself. 

“If you all play nice and act like you have some sense, I have no reason to defend myself. But I also won’t let you walk all over me. I’m done with that. That’s not how this world works anymore. You can’t be soft, you have to be tough. You wanna record me? Go ahead and get it now… Go ahead! I’m waiting.”

Deanna explained, “We usually do it in the house over there, all the equipment is-"

Beth was getting impatient, “No, I think everyone wants to hear so you get this and only this. My name’s Beth Greene. I’m guessing I recently turned 19. I used to live on a farm with my mom, dad, sister, and step brother. After all this broke out my mom and step brother got bit and died. I attempted suicide but decided to live. I was the babysitter for the group for the time we were at our prison. That’s all I was good for at the time. I watched my dad get brutally murdered. Me and Daryl got separated from the group for a while. I got separated from him. Wound up at this shitty hospital called Grady Memorial where I got verbally and physically abused, sexually assaulted, and was held there against my will until I paid off my "debt" to them. Oh and then this happened.” She scooped some of her hair form her forehead and showed Deanna the indentation where the gunshot wound had been. “Someone shot me in the head but I survived. I made it. I’m here to survive, not kill all of you in your sleep. I am strong though and can hold my own. If I feel threatened, I react and ask questions later now. So don’t threaten me and we’ll have no problems. I have changed but it’s for my own good… Questions?”

Everyone was wide eye including Daryl. He kept replaying over the sexually assaulted part over and over in his head. 

Deanna looked overwhelmed with the info she just received, “Alright.”

Beth gave her a genuine smile but added, “Oh and same goes for my family too. I feel they are threatened in any way…”

Deanna nodded, “Understood. I am sorry, things have just been crazy and I’m not quick to trust anymore.”

Beth stared at Deanna, “As you should. But you gotta know when to trust. That’s the hard part and I get it. But I’m guessing you’ve known my family for quite some time. I’m the same as I was before but tougher and rougher around the edges. I still sing. I still laugh. But like I said, I don’t let people walk all over me anymore.”

Deanna nodded but this time said nothing, just started making her way back to the houses.

Beth heard Daryl let out a breath he had been holding for some time as the Alexandria people started making their way back to their houses. “Is it safe to say that I still am not sure about her?” Beth whispered so only he could hear. 

Daryl let a chuckle escape through his lips, “You’ll get used to her.”


	8. A Warm Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally gets the welcoming she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to have this in here to add a little Team Family sweetness. Of course, all good things must come to an end ;(

Beth was immediately swarmed by the group.

Carol came over to her and brought her into a hug, "Thank you." Beth was confused. Carol continued, "I never got to thank you for saving my life."

Beth nodded into her shoulder, "You woulda done the same thing for me, Carol." They came apart and Carol smoothed down Beth's hair as she left to talk with Maggie, who was watching joyfully as her younger sister reunited with their family.

Michonne was next. There was something different about her since the last time she had seen her. She seemed happier and brighter. "Judith has missed you." Is all she said and that's all it took for Beth to crash into Michonne's arms. "Thank you for taking care of her and everyone else." Michonne smiled and squeezed Beth a little more.

"Rifle I see, nice." Beth stated as she came apart from Michonne and took a look at Sasha. Beth could tell Sasha was part of the 'how-the-ever-loving-hell-are-you-alive' category. But at least Sasha gave her a small smile. Beth just returned the smile.

Rick was next to give a huge hug to her and with a soft kiss to her forehead, "Welcome back."

"It feels good to be back."

Beth pulled away and saw Carl, with an older Judith in his arms. They had both aged so much from the last time she had seen both of them at the prison.

"How is this even possible?" The blunt question from Carl slightly surprised her and she drew him into a hug.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Carl nodded before releasing her. She looked at Judith and looked at Rick, questioning.

"Are you kidding, Beth? You don't have to ask."

Beth's smile couldn't have been bigger as she took Judith from Carl and held her nestled against her hip.

"Hi, you miss me? Of course you did. You were in good hands though, weren't you? Weren't you?" She cutely cooed Judith and planted a kiss on her head as Judith messed with Beth's loose strands that had fallen out of her pony tail. They both giggled at the same time.

She caught Daryl smiling at her. And not just any normal smile. A sort of at peace, sincerely happy smile. She smiled back at him but then turned her attention back to Judith. Carl went to take her back but Beth stepped back from him, "Nuh uh, your gonna have to tear her from my arms. I have been aching to hold this baby girl ever since the prison fell." Totally mindless of anyone else she started humming a tune and rocking her back and forth. She was in her own world with this bundle of joy.

Glenn came out of nowhere and Maggie hurried over to him. He had a sling and bandage over one of his shoulders.

"What happened to you?" Beth was concerned as she made her way over and Glenn gave a semi-hug to her.

"You kiddin? I wouldn't miss this for a little flimsy gunshot wound. I see you found Judith." He stroked the little girl's cheek.

"She's heavier than I remember. I'm gonna have to build that muscle up so I can hold her longer." She tuned to Carl with a smile and handed Judith back to him.

Suddenly she realized that there were a few faces she didn't see, and a lot of new faces. Beth looked at Rick and he knew what she was going to ask.

Beth decide to get this whole thing over with, "Noah?"

Rick shook his head. Glenn looked more effected by her stating his name than anyone else. "We were stuck in a revolving door." Glenn glared in Nicholas's direction, "Nicholas… he got scared and moved through the door causing an opening on our side. Walkers grabbed Noah… I couldn't hold on." Beth drew him into a soft hug, letting him know he shouldn't blame himself. "I wish I'd known. Then I really would have been thrown out if I gotta hold of that coward."

Glenn smiled, "It's okay. I think he's good now." Beth didn't take that as an answer, she was going to have a chat with this Nicholas at some point.

Knowing that Noah hadn't survived crushed her a little. All she wanted was for him to find his family and be happy.

"Tyreese?" Beth's eyes pleaded for good news.

"Tyreese died at Noah's home. We tried to save him but…" Rick trailed off.

Even though she never really knew Tyreese she remembered when she first met him in the prison. He was kind and a good man. The good ones most of the time never survive. He was too soft for this world and so was Noah. It still didn't make it anymore right to her that she survived and they hadn't.

Beth stopped thinking about it and looked over the two men that were standing with the group. They were definitely new faces. One was huge muscle guy with red hair and a beard. There was a young woman beside him, she looked still confused as well. The other man looked similar to the geeks she remembered in High School but older and with a mullet. A woman was standing beside him as well and before she knew it that woman was embracing her with a hug. Beth was confused but slowly returned the hug.

"I'm Tara."

Beth nodded, "Uh hi."

Tara came apart quickly and said, "I just can't... believe you're here."

Beth couldn't help a laugh escape her lips, "You're tellin' me."

Beth looked past Tara to where Mullet guy was because he was just staring at her. He saw her staring back and he spoke up, "Can I just say, I think you coming back from the dead not reanimated into a decomposing entity is totally and completely bad ass."

Beth was confused by his strange manner but also flattered, "Thanks… I guess."

Eugene walked up to her and stuck out his hand and Beth regarded it for a second, "Eugene Porter. I already know who you are but I thought we would engage in some formal introductions anyways." Eugene was definitely an odd ball but he didn't seem too threatening. Beth took his hand, "Beth Greene." Eugene nodded and Beth gave him a small smile. He seemed to blush and she hoped to god he didn't take anything from her being too nice. She had had that issue in High School with some of the same boys.

She looked back at the couple standing behind Tara and Eugene. The other man with the red hair looked like he was ex-military. He looked conflicted. Which, Beth couldn't blame him. In reality, people don't survive gunshot wounds to the head. All he said was, "Abraham, nice to actually meet you."

Beth nodded with a smile on her face.

The woman beside him gave her a smile, "Rosita, I second what Eugene said but in a more normal way."

Beth giggled. She liked these new people... a lot.

A blonde woman by Rick's side spoke up, "We should have a welcoming party. Get all dressed up and give her a formal welcoming."

Beth liked her. She seemed nice but not the overly annoying type. Beth could see once that left the blonde's lips she was doubting herself. Beth spoke up, "That sounds great. Give me a hot shower and I'll do whatever you want."

The woman perked up and was the next to bring Beth in an embrace, "I'm Jessie."

When they came apart Beth took a moment to look over the whole group and her gaze rested on Daryl who looked the happiest she had ever seen him.

Beth could not explain the level of safety and wholeness she got from seeing her family again. While in the car with Luke she had given up hope of ever seeing Daryl again. She gave up hope of ever seeing Maggie again. Her whole family was just a distant dream. She just thought it was better to accept it now than when she did find them dead, if she'd even find them at all. She still had no clue how her and Daryl just happened to run into each other, literally. It just all was too perfect. She couldn't help but think there was a higher power out there that had a hand in all of this to make it all possible. She looked up at the sky and thought to herself, 'I know you had a hand in this Daddy. Thanks.'


	9. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl helps Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, It's a freakin' miracle. Two chapters in one day (3 if you include Escape the Darkness)?! What is this madness? Lol. And… ummm….. I kinda didn't expect this… at all. I just kinda went with what my brain was telling me to do. So that being said…. SMUT is present in this chapter.

The warm water hit her chest and she about lost herself in a catatonic bliss.

She scrubbed every inch of her and watched as the water changed from a murky brown/red to a lighter auburn, to clear. Nothing explained the joy of being clean again.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Her blonde hair was outrageously long, almost to the lowest part of her back. She combed her fingers through it and dreaded actually taking a brush through it. She searched the drawers and found one. She slowly ran it through her hair, grimacing as every tangle caught the bristles.

"Ow… OW…. Shit."

Beth heard a knock on the door.

She answered it by calling out a, "Yeah?"

"You okay in there?" Daryl's voice came through the door.

"Just combin' through this rat's nest," She tore through a tangle roughly, "Damn it... I need your help."

Daryl chuckled at her helpless tone, "You decent?"

"If by decent you mean about to find some scissors and chop off all my hair, then yeah." Beth turned to the door, waiting for him.

He opened the door, a blush rising to his cheeks as she wasn't too clear on what her attire was. He cleared his throat, hiding his apparent embarrassment, "Let's not be too rash, what do ya need?"

She seemed to not feel the least bit worried about him seeing her in a towel, "I need you to brush through the back of my hair. It's gotten so long I can't reach and the tangles are horrible."

Daryl smirked, "Isn't this a job for Maggie? Are you sure this isn't just a plan to get me in close quarters with you?" He sidled up behind her and took the brush from her hand.

"Oh damn. You caught me."

He smiled at her sarcasm and rose the brush and took an experimental tug and instantly caught a few dozen tangles. "Damn. Did you use conditioner?"

"No, this is the first time I've washed my hair. What's that?" Her sarcasm was heavy and he brought his hand to the nape of her neck and tickled the side of her neck.

She laughed and crushed his hand so he couldn't move it and tickle her, "Stop!"

"Then you stop with the attitude, missy." He retrieved his hand from her neck and bit by bit got her hair untangled.

"There." He put the brush down on the corner of the sink and ran his hands through it. He told himself it was just to make sure it was fully untangled. She turned and their chests were practically touching. She didn't expect them to be that close and she swore her heart had a slight spasm.

He also looked out of his element but he also wasn't turning away from her. His hand was still in her hair and he gently tugged her head forward and their lips made contact, roughly. Her arms slowly made their way around his neck and he let his hands span over her hips.

The kiss was not innocent in any shape, form, or fashion. It was hungry and needy. Her tongue took advantage of him taking a breath against her lips and plunged deep to mingle with his.

"Bethy?" A voice that was unmistakably Maggie's coming from downstairs.

Both, surprisingly, decided to ignore her.

Beth let a soft gasp of surprise escape her lips as he grabbed under both her thighs and picked her up, her legs securing themselves around his waist and pushed her against the door, ultimately shutting it. he grimaced slightly at the pain in his shoulder but it didn't seem to deter him. He brought his lips to the corner of her mouth and then lingered on her pulse point, nipping at it gently. She moaned as he undid her towel and took a moment to admire her. His head slowly dipped and kissed the valley between her breasts and then his lips encompassed one of her nipples. She brought her head against the door and ran her hands through his hair.

His ministrations and the friction from his clothes rubbing against her was making her go totally and completely insane. She couldn't help the fact that her breathless moans were now turning into a higher octave combination of whimpers and moans.

"Daryl, please…" Beth pleaded. He came away from the other breast he had been paying attention too and then came back to her lips.

"What?" he asked between kisses.

"I… I need you…"

She was disappointed when he gently put her down. But he spanned his hand against her stomach and pressed her firmly against the door.

His next words surprised them both, "Okay, but you have to be quiet."

His lips went to her neck while his hand went to explore other regions down South. Her breath caught when he found her center and gave an experimental swipe long her opening. She shivered and about came undone as his lips passed over her breasts once again. His finger dipped into her wetness and she bit her lip hard.

"You weren't kidding, were ya'?" he smiled as he dipped his finger deeper, pulling out and swiping it over her nub of nerves. Her knees almost buckled from beneath her but he caught her and held her steady. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep form falling, he gently picked her up and sat her on the sink. During the process, they couldn't help and also didn't care about knocking over a few items. He dropped to his knees and she threw her head back as his tongue delve deep into her core and licked up the liquids that had accumulated there. He brought his tongue up to circle around her clit and she swore she could see stars. She grabbed a hold of his hair and held him there as he sucked and lightly nipped at her.

"Oh god, Daryl… You need to…"

He thrusts two fingers into her while continuing his assault on her. His tongue started circling furiously around her clit and he felt her core clench around his fingers. She was so close she couldn't help let out a whimper, sweat beginning to roll down her forehead as he kept her on edge.

"Daryl, I'm gonna…"

He quit his movements with his mouth but continued thrusting his fingers into her, "Beth, let go. Just…" His voice was laced with complete lust.

And she did with one final swipe of his tongue. Spilling all over his hand and his mouth.

He withdrew his fingers, stood up and brought his finger to his lips. Her eyes were half opened but she saw him clearly suck his fingers. She shivered again and he took a hold of her face and brought her lips to meet his again. She could taste herself, sweet and bitter, off his tongue.

"Beth, you okay? You comin' down anytime soon." Maggie's voice came through her haze of complete and total bliss.

Beth had to stifle a giggle and compose herself, "Yeah, just give me a few more minutes."

"Okay, just hurry." They both listened as Maggie's footsteps disappeared and Daryl brought his forehead to hers.

Beth wondered how long Maggie had been standing there. Hopefully she had just made it to the door. She hadn't really obeyed Daryl about keeping quiet.

Beth sighed happily, "I guess my plan worked, didn't it?"


	10. I Deserve Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to show Daryl that he is deserving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More naughty business but ends in sweetness :)

After Beth had recovered completely down from the high she had been on for a few minutes, she immediately got down from the sink and pushed Daryl up against the door like he had her just a few moments ago.

Daryl jumped as she dropped down to her knees. Before she could go for his belt he stopped her by lacing his fingers through her hair and pulling her back. "No, we don't have time."

Beth sighed but a small smile formed, "I'm sure it'll only take me a few minutes." He groaned as she stroked him through his pants. "It's not fair if I have all the fun."

Daryl smirked, "You weren't the only one havin' fun." He drew in a sharp intake of breath as she got his belt unbuckled and his pants down. As he regained his composure slightly he muttered, "It was great watchin' you come undone like that."

She blushed slightly but any bashfulness was lost as she inspected what was right in front of her. First of all she wasn't expecting him to be a commando sort of guy. But then again, she really didn't care.

She ran one hand up his shaft, gently squeezing and she felt him shiver, "I'm not gonna have to put you up on the sink, am I?" And before he could respond she let her tongue glide up his length and cover his tip, her tongue swirling around the head. He was relying heavily on the door and the strength in his thighs to keep him standing. The animalistic sounds leaving his mouth were uncontrollable though. She took him deeper and at the same time he ran his hand deeper into her hair. Not pulling or tugging, just putting slight pressure.

She got a little too over confident and almost choked but she pulled back a little and repeated the process, ignoring the tickle she got when she took him too far down her throat again and again.

He let a whispered, "Beth…" escape his lips as he gritted his teeth.

He could feel that familiar heat inside his stomach building and straining. He knew what was about to happen and tried to warn her but she swirled her tongue in just the right way he was almost to the point of blacking out. He soon got a hold of himself and was fumbling with words, "You gotta stop or… gonna…"

She smiled with her lips on him and picked up her pace, almost making her choke again but stifling it. She knew he was close and she was going all the way with it. One last final groan signaled his climax and she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. Hot, salty, and bitter.

He felt as if he came for hours when in reality it was only maybe a minute. She withdrew from him licking her lips as she brought herself to a squatting position. He looked down at her with hooded eyes, still leaning on the door for support.

"You okay?" She said smugly as she got up and retrieved her towel form the ground.

Daryl actually looked slightly embarrassed and Beth internally groaned. 'Oh here we go with the we shouldn't have done that bla bla bla…'

"I told you no." Was all he said and she couldn't believe he was doing this. After all they had been through he was shying away. After what he had just done to her.

"Well I wanted to." After she brought the towel around her, she stood in front of him, "Daryl, you gotta stop thinkin' you don't deserve anything. You give and you give, but expect nothing in return."

He looked away from her gaze and she stepped closer into his space, "Out of anyone in this damn house, you deserve everything for what you've done to keep us safe. Everything."

His eyes came back to rest onto her piercing gaze, "We need to head downstairs." His hand came to the door knob behind him and opened the door but her hand brought the door shut again.

"No. I want you to say it."

Daryl shook his head, "Say what?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "That you deserve love." He was looking everywhere but to her, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not joking, Dixon. You're not getting out of here 'til you say it."

"You gonna stop me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her while also sizing her up.

"I got my ways… Say. It." Beth's eyes dug into his and he sighed.

He barely muttered, "I… deserve… love."

"Oh come one, you were much louder just a few minutes ago." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"This is ridiculous." He said through gritted teeth, entertaining the thought of just opening the door but he knew he would pay for it later. She wasn't budging, her hand still resting on the door.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I deserve love." In the most confident way he could muster without feeling completely ridiculous.

Beth nodded and brought her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss, "There ya' go, and don't you forget it." Her hand came down to the door knob and opened it. She slipped through followed shortly by Daryl.


	11. Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming party gives Beth a little more hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I'm on a damn roll lol I'm proud of this chapter.

"Beth, finally! What took you so long?"

Beth couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks, "I haven't been this clean and satisfied in ages… Let me bask in it, Maggie."

With all the attention on Beth, Daryl had managed to slip down the stairs unnoticed… except by one.

Aaron nudged his shoulder, "So is everything alright?"

Daryl was caught off guard, "Um.. Yeah."

"Good, cause you were up there checking on her for a long time." Aaron left him with that and Daryl rose his eyes to the ceiling. Of course Aaron would notice.

"Beth, you gotta get outta those old, raggedy clothes and into something more formal. The party's in half an hour." Maggie grabbed her hand and Beth shot a helpless look at Daryl and he just smiled as Beth was once again ushered up the stairs.

When they made it back to one of the bedrooms, Beth sat on the bed and Maggie went for the closet.

"Feels like we're back home again." Beth muttered as Maggie searched through the closet.

Maggie stopped and looked at Beth. "It does, doesn't it? Remember on some Sundays when Daddy would have all our close neighbors come over and we'd have a big get-together after church."

Beth smiled at the memories. It felt like a century since those days which in reality it had only been… What? Half a decade maybe?

Beth's unexpected giggle caught Maggie's attention. Beth voiced her thought, "You remember one of those days we didn't want to go and we took Nelly and Ranger out for a ride and no one could find us. Daddy was so angry…"

Maggie nodded and came to her with the sundress she was to wear, "And you had completely ruined your dress because Nelly got spooked and threw you. I told you to take Duchess but no, you knew how to handle Nervous Nelly."

Maggie and Beth both commenced into laughter. When they stopped Maggie brought her arms around Beth and Beth hugged her back, "I thought I would never see you again."

Beth felt the tears brimming at her eyes, "Me neither."

They sat there on the bed, just holding each other for a while.

Beth was the first to break the hug, "Well I guess I need to get dressed."

Maggie smiled and got up to give her sister some privacy.

She looked over the white dress, unsure of how she was going to pull off a dress after years of not wearing one. She shrugged off the insecurities as she gingerly shimmied into it. It fit really good. It hugged her soft curves but not too tight. She went out of the room and back in the bathroom. She brought the bush through her hair again, much easier task than before. She smiled as she thought of Daryl. The man knew his stuff. If someone were to say to her a few years ago that Daryl Dixon would ever do that to her, she would have slapped them and said they were crazy.

He definitely had a drive but was still unsure of himself. She couldn't tell when he was using that mouth of his but it was clear feelings made him uncomfortable.

She found make up and shook her head at the unrealistic idea of actually wearing make up again. After she was done putting on minimal make up, she headed downstairs. Everyone had maneuvered out to a back porch. She saw Maggie immediately. Maggie was talking with the girl named Tara with Eugene nearby.

She stepped outside and was wondering if this was all just a dream. There were children playing in the yard. All adults were conversing about different meal plans and anniversaries, and other content that didn't belong in an apocalypse situation. She felt an arm snake around her waist and she smiled until she saw it was not Daryl but the coward Nicholas touching her. "The lady of the hour has arrived."

She finally found Daryl out of the crowd and his gaze lingered on where Nicholas's arm was. His eyes immediately darkened.

Before Daryl made a scene, she politely grabbed his arm and brought it away from her waist. She gave him a smile but she felt Nicholas knew it was insincere. She sauntered over to Daryl, "Down boy."

"He just better keep his hand to himself." Daryl growled out.

"I can take care of myself, Daryl. If he loves his manhood, he'll think before he acts."

He nodded. His eyes looked her up and down finally and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Do ya' like it?" Beth's southern accent thickened cutely, as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He finally let a smile form, "It's different…"

She was slightly questioning her confidence until his arm came around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips to her ear, "But I like it."

Beth giggled and kissed his cheek in thanks.

The party was surreal. Beth almost forgot what was outside those walls which was slightly unnerving to her. She was scared to get too comfortable and it be ripped away from her like everywhere else. The only difference was that this place had very impressive walls. But that still made her feel uneasy because someone was going to want to take it over at some point.

She was so deep in thought that's she hadn't noticed Rick come up to her side, "Whatdyathink?"

She turned her head to him and then looked back at the front gates, "It's impressive…"

"But?" Rick waited.

She sighed, "I'm just still in survival mode. I can't stop thinking this place isn't permanent."

Rick nodded, understanding her dilemma, "Just try to enjoy it. It's safe now and will stay that way."

Beth nodded, "Thanks, I just may need you to remind me sometimes."

He smiled at her, "Of course."

The night went on and they all ended up by a fire. Beth was settled against Daryl, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands holding Maggie's whom was also beside her.

Beth got the strange urge to sing and sat up form Daryl's shoulder. The togetherness and wholeness she felt was overwhelming. When some of the people quieted she had one song in mind.

'Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had.

Are sorry for my going away.'

Everyone was looking at her now and she thought about stopping but something made her continue.

'And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had,

Would wish me one more day to stay…'

Maggie, who of course also was also looking at her sister, squeezed her hand and decided to sing along.

'But since it falls unto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not,

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call…

Good night and joy be with you all….

Good night… and joy be with you all.'

After the song, she felt Daryl's hand intertwine his fingers with hers as the crowd clapped and Maggie and Beth both giggled.

It may be taken from her someday, this place may not be permanent, but she was gonna try her damnedest to keep it hers for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me all warm and fuzzy lol Now TWD writers need to make this happen and bring her back. I want this to happen NOW.


End file.
